


Génial!

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Ass Fetishization, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Wilson, c'était officiel, était génial. Il avait des plans géniaux aussi, surtout quand il avait une bonne raison. Le cul de Steve Rogers par exemple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Génial!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AndersAndrew).



> Hello tout le monde,
> 
> Journée postage massif de minifics. La semaine dernière j'ai participé à un échange de fics sur Linjournal, je poste donc tout d'un coup. Pour celle-ci le kink/prompt était : Ass Fetishization. J'avoue que quand j'ai lu ce couple dans la liste je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose sur ce Oneshot particulièrement génial… pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, j'ai des scans des scènes incriminées, mais lisez ça d'abord :p
> 
> Enjoy

C'était Steve Rogers quoi, STEVE Rogers! Captain –Fucking- America! Le mec qui avait mis un pain à Adolf Hitler! Autant Deadpool n'avait pas tendance à fanatiser telle une fangirl devant les supers en général, autant lui… il se retenait de sautiller partout depuis que le super soldat avait proposé qu'il fasse partie de leur petit groupe. Petit groupe qui comprenait également Black Widow, histoire d'ajouter une petite cerise sur le gâteau.

Mais quand même, Steve Rogers quoi. Surtout qu'en plus, il y avait un gros avantage au Steve de maintenant par rapport au Cap d'hier. Le costume. Pas qu'il soit contre les écailles et tout ça hein, même si le costume bannière étoilée ça faisait un peu antique, mais disons que celui-ci de costume, outre le code couleur un peu plus sobre, avait un autre point beaucoup plus intéressant. Il soulignait son cul comme jamais.

Pas que Wade Wilson aie l'habitude de mater les culs des mecs hein, notez. A la limite celui de Cable mais c'était juste parce qu'il lui agitait sous le nez chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir, mais il fallait avouer que les fesses de Steve parfaitement moulées dans ce spandex bleu sombre qui ne cachait absolument rien et soulignait admirablement chaque courbe, ça avait de quoi le faire doucement baver dans sa cagoule.

Il avait donc, hypnotisé qu'il était par ces fesses parfaites, créé un génial plan de bataille pour dézinguer le Dr Bong, et par la même provoquer une diversion suffisante pour que tout le monde regarde vers le haut et que lui puisse assouvir son besoin de matage (et peut-être de touchage, il verrait sur le moment) du super-fessier. Il était génial.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'au moment où Steve lui-même avait proposé de s'installer sur ses genoux pendant le trajet en voiture. Non, il était SUPER génial. Lui avait cru profiter un moment de la proximité d'une certaine ex espionne russe pendant le trajet, mais c'était compter sans le côté gentleman du Super Soldat qui visiblement n'attendait qu'une chose, poser cet apetissant petit cul sur les genoux du mercenaire. Génial.

"…Deadpool?"

"Tu peux m'appeler Wade… Steve."

"Je préfère pas. Est-ce que vous pouvez déplacer ce manche de poignard qui me… oh."

"Je suis génial."


End file.
